No More Sayonara
by Elkpelt
Summary: Blaze returns after being gone three years in war. Silver is excited and wonders if the promise they made is still remembered. But after giving his now older friend a gift, he knows it was kept. Sequal to Forget-Me-Not. Silvaze. One-Shot.


**Elkpelt:**** I got up really early a day after I finished Forget Me Not ****and I felt like writing a sequel that takes place two or three years after Blaze left for the war. I think sometimes wars can go one for many years. it's a One-Shot like ****Forget-Me-Not**** and this story is called ****No More Sayonara****. In case you don't know, sayonara means 'goodbye' in Japanese I believe. I don't own Silver or Blaze, they are © of SEGA. I only own the story and plot. Enjoy and please read and review. I never get that many reviews for my SilverxBlaze stories. Sorry if they seem OCC.**

* * *

_Two tiny pale blue flowers, now dry and dying by now, flew through the winds together, passing the many places they encountered without falter. They were both Forget-Me-Nots._

It had been at three years since Blaze had left for war if he could remember right. Three years had gone by slow for the now seventeen year old hedgehog. He had gotten a few letters from the feline princess and in one of them had said she'd be coming home soon. That last word _home _had made Silver's heart beat until he could of swore it was going to stop. She was to be coming home with the remaining troops in a few weeks and he couldn't wait to see her. Silver had even picked up a welcome home gift for the feline and couldn't wait to give it to her. His heart was attacking his ribs in a avid frenzy already and he felt he couldn't swallow; but in a good way, though he couldn't explain this feeling. Silver had the velvet dark red box ready and placed in on the dresser so he wouldn't lose it. He could only hope his friend would like it and he wondered if that promise they had made was still alive with them, or was it gone and bleeding on the floor they walked on now?

_**A few weeks later…**_

"Welcoming back! Her royal Highness!" cried out a voice of one of the knights that was running ahead of a large group of bandaged men and women that were marching at a slow pace after him, a purple-furred feline taking the lead. The crowd started to roar with many claps that boomed in Silver's eardrums as he struggled to peer over the zealous crowd of townspeople. The sun beamed across the many people and Silver could see the many wounds that implanted themselves across the surviving warriors that had left to war with Blaze those three years ago. The hedgehog was surprised by how much his feline friend had grown, he thought she looked older before but now.

Silver struggled passed the crowd and earned many snarls of annoyance when he stepped on someone's foot or tail by accident. He gave a muffled, 'sorry.' and continued on until he had reached the front of the crowd. Blaze stopped walking and so did the soldiers that followed. Silver strained his perked ears to hear what she was saying.

"As you know, the war is finished and the threats are gone. Everything is at peace again!" Blaze said in her usual calm voice, but loudly so everyone could hear. Silver could tell she didn't like saying all this out loud, she hated being the center of attention. "Now, we may celebrate this day of victory and return!"

The crowd broke into many shouts of excitement and their hands crashed together as they began to clap in joy and zeal. Today was a happy day for everyone. Silver swallowed nervously as he gazed at his now older friend, his eyes growing wide as he looked her over. Her fur had grown longer and slightly hung at her back while her eyes seemed darker from the strain the battles had given her. There were many fresh bandages along her slender body that hugged her fur tightly to allow them to heal faster. A weapon that looked like a long and slender jeweled scepter was strapped to her back, most likely a weapon she had decided to use in the battle. The many troops behind her departed and hurried to their waiting families and friends and Silver watched as they hugged one another, kissed and cried with joys at one another's return. Silver looked back at Blaze and could of swore it looked as if she had been looking for someone. The hedgehog gave a nervous swallow and pushed himself through the large crowds to get to Blaze.

"Blaze?" The white-furred hedgehog stuttered as he stumbled into her view passed a few annoyed people. The feline's golden eyes glided to a strange looking white-furred rodent. He looked familiar… Then it struck her.

"Silver!" The cat couldn't help but smile once she saw it was him. He had grown up so much she didn't even know it had been him. She watched him smile in return and a slight reddish tint flushed on his tan-skinned snout. "You've grown." She said in a calmer and more 'mature' voice.

"You too." He commented, his heart raging within the caves of his chest. "I can't believe your back. I never thought we'd see each other again." The hedgehog looked at her now different but familiar face as she looked at him with her intelligent yellow eyes. They seemed to glimmer. Before he knew it, he darted close to her and embraced her in a happy hug. He could feel her body heat up from embarrassment but either may she hugged him back, smiling. "Err, I got you something to, Blaze." He said in a soft voice as he looked at her.

"Really?" The lilac cat folded her ears back in embarrassment and felt her face heat up as Silver still hugged her. The hedgehog let go of her finally and reached into the string bag he had slung over his bony shoulder. Blaze watched as he delicately took out a red velvet box.

"After you left, I asked to get this made." The hedgehog explained as he sheepishly gave her the tiny box. "Think of it as a birthday/welcome back/friendship, gift." He watched with intense yellow eyes as the cat took hold of the cube and gently opened it. There was a bracelet, very thin and narrow on a silver chain. There were some charms that were very well-made. On the flower charm, Silver gently turned it over. "Read it."

Blaze looked at the small letters that could have been missed to easily. _Forget-Me-Not. The feline remembered their promise and looked at him with slightly moist eyes. "Your so naïve, Silver." She gently put the bracelet back into the box and closed it before she hugged him. He smiled and returned the embrace, his eyes closed in happiness._

"_I'm glad your back. I missed you." He said in a low voice._

"_Same here," _


End file.
